Marry You
by Ravei Potter
Summary: "Então, casa comigo?" James decide pedir Lily em casamento, cantando.
1. Capítulo I

Esta é uma James/Lily, songfic, com a música do Bruno Mars, Marry You. Pra quem quiser, um dos links do youtube é esse: /watch?v=wkChu2T3Q6c

É bem romance, bem melosa, mas espero que gostem! ;P

* * *

><p>Eles estavam deitados na grama, sob a luz do luar, quando James começou a cantar, ainda olhando para as estrelas.<p>

_**It's a beautiful night**__ (É uma noite linda)  
><em>_**We're looking for something dumb to do**__ (Estamos à procura de algo idiota para fazer)  
><em>_**Hey Lily**__ (Ei, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry you**__ (Eu acho que quero me casar com você)_

Ele olhou para ela, querendo saber sua reação, e deparou-se com dois olhos esbugalhados e uma expressão de choque, proveniente da surpresa.

_**Is it the look in your eyes**__ (Será o olhar em seus olhos)_

_**Or is it this dancing juice? **__(Ou será esta dança empolgante?)_

_**Who cares, Lily**__ (Quem se importa, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry you**__(Acho que quero me casar com você)_

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**__ (Conheço uma pequena capela na avenida onde podemos ir)_

_**No one will know**__ (Ninguém vai saber)  
><em>_**Come on girl**__ (Venha, garota)_

James segurou a sua mão e a fez ficar de pé. Ela foi, calmamente, sem qualquer outra reação.

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow **__(E daí se estamos desarrumados, tenho um monte de grana pra gastar)  
><em>_**Shots of patron**__ (Com doses de tequila)  
><em>_**And it's on girl**__ (E tá valendo, garota)_

_Ele segurou Lily pela cintura e conduziu-a numa dança._

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**__ (Não diga não, não, não, não, não)_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**__ (Apenas diga sim, sim, sim, sim, sim)  
><em>_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**__ (E vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos)  
><em>_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**__ (Se você estiver pronta, como eu estou pronto)_

James viu Lily abrir um sorriso bobo, como se estivesse finalmente entendendo suas intenções.

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**__ (Porque é uma noite linda)  
><em>_**We're looking for something dumb to do**__ (Estamos à procura de algo idiota para fazer)  
><em>_**Hey Lily**__ (Ei, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry you **__(Acho que quero me casar com você)_

_**Is it the look in your eyes**__ (Será o olhar em seus olhos)_

_**Or is it this dancing juice?**__ (Ou será que é esta dança empolgante?)_

_**Who cares Lily**__ (Quem se importa, Lily)  
><em>_**I **__**think I wanna marry you**__ (Acho que quero me casar com você)_

Eles seguiam dançando, num ritmo alegre_._

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh**__ (Eu vou pegar um anel, deixe o coro cantar e o sino tocar)_

_**So whatcha wanna do?**__ (Então você quer fazer fazer?)  
><em>_**Let's just run girl**__ (Vamos apenas fugir, garota)  
><em>_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool **__(Se nós acordarmos e você quiser terminar comigo, tá legal)  
><em>_**No, I won't blame you**__ (Não, eu não vou te culpar)  
><em>_**It was fun love**__ (Foi divertido, amor)_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no **__(Não diga não, não, não, não-não)  
><em>_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**__ (apenas diga sim, sim, sim, sim-sim)  
><em>_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go **__(E nós vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos)  
><em>_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**__(Se você estiver pronto, como eu estou)_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night (**__Porque é um noite linda)_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**__ (Estamos à procura de algo idiota para fazer)  
><em>_**Hey Lily**__ (Ei, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry you **__(Eu acho que quero casar com você)_

_**Is it the look in your eyes**__ (Será o olhar em seus olhos)_

_**Or is it this dancing juice? **__(Ou será que é esta dança empolgante?)_

_**Who cares Lily**__ (Quem se importa, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry you **__(Eu acho que quero me casar com você)_

Agora estavam parados, olhando um para o outro, ainda abraçados, enquanto James cantava olhando diretamente para os olhos de Lily.

_**Just say I do**__ (Basta dizer que aceita)_

_**Tell me right now baby**__ (Diga-me agora, baby)  
><em>_**Tell me right now baby (x2)**__(Diga-me agora, baby x2)_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**__ (Porque é uma noite linda)_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do **__(Estamos à procura de algo idiota para fazer)  
><em>_**Hey Lily**__ (Ei, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry you**__(Eu acho que quero me casar com você)_

_**Is it the look in your eyes**__ (Será o olhar em seus olhos)_

_**Or is it this dancing juice? **__(Ou será esta dança empolgante?)  
><em>_**Who cares Lily**__ (Quem se importa, Lily)  
><em>_**I think I wanna marry**__**you **__(Acho que quero me casar com você)_

Quando James terminou de cantar ajoelhou-se em frente de Lily.

- Então, casa comigo?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é sério? – disse.

- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – ele parecia decidido. – Lamento não ter uma aliança, um anel de noivado para você, para te dar... Também vamos ter que marcar data, isso se você aceitar, claro, e...

- Mas é claro que eu aceito. – ela jogou os braços no pescoço dele.

Foi a vez de James esbugalhar os olhos.

- Sério? Você... você casa _comigo_?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Que motivos eu teria para _não_ casar? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

Ele se aproximou dela e deu-lhe um beijo longo, apaixonado. Afastou-se lentamente, quase contra sua vontade.

- Eu te amo muito, viu?

Ela riu.

- Eu também, seu bobo.

E ficaram ali, a noite inteira, olhando para a lua até que esta desse espaço ao sol, conversando sobre preparativos de casamento, como seria sua nova casa e decidindo os nomes dos filhos.

O primeiro se chamaria _Harry._

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu gostei de escrever esta song. Quem já conhecia a música pode perceber que eu fiz umas pequenas modificações. ;P

De qualquer forma,** COMENTEM!**

_Bjss_ e até à próxima fic!


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

A primeira coisa que decidiram fazer foi anunciar aos amigos e a outros mais próximos que estavam noivos. Os pais de Lily ainda não conheciam James – pelo menos não pessoalmente -, então optaram por contar-lhes sobre o casamento depois.

Lily sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em James quando lhe contou que teriam de marcar um jantar em sua casa, para que ele conhecesse sua família, já que os pais do mesmo morreram pouco depois da sua formatura. Charles e Dorea Potter tiveram seu único filho com uma certa idade, e não puderam viver para conhecer a Lily de que tanto James falava.

- Sirius vai querer ser o primeiro a saber. – brincou James, enquanto andavam pelo Beco Diagonal. – Se contarmos a qualquer outro alguém que não seja ele, ficará ofendido.

- Realmente. Você sabe por onde ele anda? Não o vejo há já algum tempo.

- Ah, o velho Almofadinhas anda por aí. Você sabe como ele é, fica onde der, onde o aceitarem. Fiquei sabendo que ele tinha ido passar um tempo na Irlanda.

Lily riu.

- Mande uma carta para ele, então.

- Vou mandar, sim.

- Mas não fale nada sobre o casamento! – replicou a garota.

- Não se preocupe. – James deu um de seus sorrisos de maroto. – Eu tenho uma ideia do que vou falar para ele.

Lily olhou para ele, desconfiada.

- Olhe lá, Sr. Potter, o que você vai fazer.

Ele beijou-a no rosto, carinhosamente.

- Não se preocupe, são apenas os velhos hábitos que insistem em permanecer.

- Hum, sei. – respondeu Lily, ainda desconfiada.

Logo chegaram ao Ministério da Magia, onde trabalhavam na profissão de auror. Logo após Hogwarts, ambos escolheram correr os riscos de perseguir criminosos.

Foram várias as vezes em que James tentou zelar pela segurança de sua amada e convencê-la de que era perigoso demais, todas fracassadas.

- Eles precisam de toda a ajuda possível. – dizia ela. – Você-Sabe-Quem está aí fora, reunindo cada vez mais bruxos e criaturas e trazendo-os para o lado das trevas. Estamos em desvantagem, e eu quero ajudar.

Por fim, ele acabou aceitando. De qualquer forma, não precisava realmente ficar se matando de preocupação, sem saber onde Lily estava, ou se estava viva. O Ministério colocou-os na mesma área de trabalho, em plena cidade de Londres.

É claro, os aurores que trabalhavam na capital precisavam ser mais cuidadosos que quaisquer outros. Os Comensais da Morte se misturavam com a população londrina, dificultando o reconhecimento e, quando reconhecidos, tinham que ser tomadas as devidas precauções para que os trouxas não percebessem a captura dos seguidores do lorde das trevas.

Eram várias as vezes em que tinham que modificar – até mesmo apagar – a memória de cidadãos que afirmavam ter visto varinhas e luzes que saíam delas, e que diziam que a Inglaterra estava infestada de bruxos. Mas eles tentavam ao máximo não serem reconhecidos.

Lily e James chegaram ao seu andar de mãos dadas e, mal foram saindo do elevador, foram logo recebidos pelo assistente de Olho-Tonto Moody, que era o atual chefe do departamento de aurores.

- Ainda bem que chegaram. Esta noite foi terrível, três ataques a trouxas. Três! – disse-lhes Will Corner.

Corner era um sujeito de meia-idade, baixinho e de olhar amedrontado. À primeira vista podia até parecer inofensivo, mas qualquer um que o vira em ação sabia que ele espantava inimigos como se fosse um dragão de duas cabeças, cuspindo fogo em tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Prosseguiram caminho falando sobre todos os ataques que vinham acontecendo, em número cada vez maior. O que antes eram mortes de torturas discretas, agora estavam sendo percebidas até mesmo pelos trouxas.

Depois que Corner seguiu para o seu escritório, James acompanhou Lily até o da mesma.

Chegando lá, sentou-se na cadeira à frente da secretária.

- Está ficando cada vez pior. – comentou ele.

Lily suspirou.

- Eu já não sei o que poderá ser feito daqui em diante. Nem a Ordem já não está dando conta.

Além de trabalharem no Ministério, o casal ainda participava das reuniões e ações da Ordem da Fênix, formada por bruxos dispostos a eliminar Voldemort e todos os seus seguidores, e que agiam sem permissão do Ministério da Magia, tornando tudo mais perigoso.

- Bom, mudando de assunto, como a senhorita está pensando em contar para os nossos colegas de trabalho que vamos nos casar?

Lily sorriu.

- Eu acho que tenho uma ideia. – e com isso levantou-se, indo até à gaveta da sua secretária, de onde tirou papel, tinta e uma pena.

James observou-a enquanto escrevia, curioso. Depois que ela escreveu e selou a carta, entregou-a a ele, para que visse o destinatário. Ele riu.

- Diagonal Doces? – perguntou ele. – Para que você quer doces?

- Não é que eu queira doces, mas encomendei um bolo. – explicou ela. – Vamos reunir o pessoal na nossa área e os outros mais próximos e comemorar nosso futuro casamento. Sabe, para relaxar um pouco. Está todo mundo demasiado estressado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Eu sei, eu sei, demorei zilhões de anos para postar outro capítulo, mas é que eu estava indecisa entre tornar isto uma oneshot ou continuá-la, e acabei optando pela segunda opção.

PS: Os caps serão pequenos.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Lily encarregou James de convidar os conhecidos do departamento para uma "reunião" que ocorreria na noite do dia seguinte. A surpresa será o anúncio do casamento do casal.

Aproveitando que estava escrevendo algumas cartas para os amigos, James escreveu a de Sirius. _Aquele cachorro sarnento vai pirar._ Pensou ele, sorrindo. Sirius sempre fora um irmão para o maroto, e isso nunca mudaria.

Conheceram-se ainda no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, mas, de início, antipatizaram. O temperamento demasiado parecido dos dois tornava o convívio difícil. Ainda assim, e com uma ajuda de Remus, acabaram se tornando melhores amigos.

Juntos, Sirius, James, Remus e Peter, que se juntou a eles mais tarde, formaram o popular grupo de amigos que todos em Hogwarts conheciam: os Marotos.

James sabia que Sirius estava na Irlanda, a pedido de Moody, e que Remus estava num emprego temporário na França, mas o paradeiro de Peter lhe era desconhecido. Vira-o pouquíssimas vezes após a formatura.

Corujas enviadas, James seguiu com seu trabalho, que, no dia presente, baseava-se em estar preparado para qualquer emergência. _De uma certa forma, é melhor que o que Lily está fazendo._ Lily tinha sido encarregada de escrever relatórios sobre os últimos ataques a trouxas ocorridos em Londres. Infelizmente, era uma longa lista de nomes.

...

Naquela noite, durante o jantar, Lily estava tentando tomar coragem para marcar um jantar em sua casa, para que James fosse apresentado à sua família.

Petúnia falava sobre seu novo namorado, um tal de Vernon, com quem pretendia casar.

Com certeza deveria estar com uma expressão no rosto, pois sua mãe falou:

- Algo está errado, querida?

Lily despertou.

- O quê? Ah, sim, está tudo bem. – mentiu.

- Não sei não, você está muito distraída, hoje.

- Jura? Deve ser por causa do trabalho. A situação _daquele _lado – ela não gostava de referir o mundo bruxo na presença da irmã – não está nada boa.

Os pais dela se entreolharam. Não perdendo a oportunidade, Petúnia foi logo retrucando:

- Vocês, anormalidades e vossas esquisitices. Podiam morrer todos logo de uma vez.

Lily suspirou. As críticas infantis da irmã a perseguiram durante toda a vida, e ela tentava ao máximo evitar discussões.

- Petúnia, não fale assim. – disse a Sra. Evans. – Agradeça que você está a salvo e pare de ficar fazendo críticas sobre o que não sabe.

Indignada, Petúnia se retirou da mesa.

Tomada por uma súbita coragem, proveniente do apoio da mãe, Lily decidiu se pronunciar.

- Ahn, mãe?

- Sim, filha?

- É, bem,... eu estava pensando... eu queria marcar um jantar, sabe? Para... para vos apresentar James. – disse ela, fingindo calma.

O Sr. e a Sra. Potter se entreolharam, cúmplices. Foi o primeiro quem falou:

- Bom, eu acho que já está mais do que na hora de conhecermos o tão famoso _Potter_.

Lily suspirou aliviada. Internamente, até riu, pois o pai referia-se ao seu quase-noivo como ela outrora se referira – pelo sobrenome. Ela puxara a beleza da mãe, os olhos verdes e gentis e os cabelos de tom vermelho, porém, psicologicamente, era idêntica ao pai.

Antes de ir dormir, pensou até mesmo em mandar uma carta a James, avisando a boa notícia, mas preferiu fazer-lhe uma surpresa no dia seguinte. Em vez disso, escreveu a Alice, uma de suas melhores amigas de Hogwarts.

Alice era uma garota um pouco mais baixa que Lily, mas bastante atraente. Tivera alguns casos amorosos em Hogwarts, mas fora Frank Longbottom quem realmente a conquistou. Ambos participavam da Ordem da Fênix, e era nas reuniões que eles encontravam algum tempo para conversar.

Outra amiga que fora muito próxima foi Marlene, mas esta morrera. A memória dela ainda entristecia Lily, mas, para ela, amiga sempre seria lembrada como uma heroína, visto que morrera sob um _Avada Kedavra_, lançado por um comensal anônimo.

Outra pessoa que sempre lembraria de Marlene seria Sirius. A garota foi a única namorada do maroto que ficou com ele por mais de dois dias, e que havia conseguido lhe colocar uma "coleira", acabando com seu comportamento de cachorro.

Este estava num pequeno bar irlandês, passando o tempo, quando viu uma coruja bicar o vidro do estabelecimento. Na intenção de que nenhum trouxa visse o animal, retirou-se. Reconheceu de cara que o animal era de James.

_O que quererá ele?_, pensou. É claro, sentia falta do amigo de infância, mas a carta pegou-o de surpresa.

Abriu-a e começou a ler. Quando terminou, estava pálido pelo que estava escrito.

- Oh, Merlin. – sussurrou ele, para si mesmo. – Eu tenho que voltar para Londres _imediatamente._

Sem sequer se preocupar com a conta que deixara no bar, Sirius foi para o hotel onde havia sido instalado, e arrumou todas as suas coisas.

...

No dia seguinte, Lily foi cumprimentar James no seu escritório. O rapaz tivera que chegar mais cedo do que ela ao trabalho, então não chegaram até ao Ministério juntos.

Abriu a porta do espaçoso escritório, composto por uma mesa secretária, duas pequenas poltronas distribuídas no dois cantos da frente, tendo uma janela no meio, do lado oposto da porta. Sentado numa das cadeiras, estava James, que lia alguns papeis. Distraído, sequer notou a entrada da sua namorada, que deixou-se ficar à porta, admirando-o.

Ele era magro, porém não demais, com olhos de um tom castanho-esverdeado, e um sorriso que sempre deixou as garotas sem fala. Mas não foi a beleza estética de James que atraiu Lily. Foi a insistência que o garoto tivera nela durante o tempo em que estiveram em Hogwarts. Ele não se deixara abater pelas negações da amada, até conseguir que ela o aceitasse. Fora a vitória da sua vida.

- Ah, Lily! – ele percebeu-a na entrada. – Não vi que estava aí.

Ela sorriu-lhe.

- Vi que estava concentrado, então preferi não atrapalhar.

Ele beijo-a nos lábios.

- Você _nunca_ me atrapalha. – disse ele, carinhoso.

Eles teriam ficado ali, abraçados, se Sirius não tivesse irrompido pela porta, ofegante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, eu acho que deveria tomar vergonha na cara por demorar tanto pra postar um cap tão pequeno, né? hahaha

É a primeira fic que eu não vou escrevendo e publicando logo, então, como eu tenho tempo para revisar, eu reviso e corrijo, certo?

Errado. Não liguem para erros ortográficos, palavras repetidas ou qualquer outra coisa, eu sou preguiçosa demais pra corrigir antes de postar. ;P


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

- Almofadinhas? – perguntou James.

- Preciso... respirar... vim... correndo. – ofegou Sirius.

- Por quê? – questionou-lhe Lily, preocupada. Alguma coisa ruim deveria ter acontecido para ele ter vindo com tanta pressa.

Sirius encostou-se na porta, enquanto que James abria um sorriso suspeito, que não passou despercebido a Lily.

- James Potter, o que está havendo? – perguntou-lhe, de sobrancelha levantada e braços cruzados.

- Nada. – disse ele, de forma inocente. – Apenas o efeito a carta que eu lhe mandei.

Lily já ia replicar quando Sirius começou a comer disparado atrás de James, que fugiu.

- Você não deveria ter me contado por uma carta, seu veado! – reclamava ele, enquanto corriam em volta da secretária. – Por que você não se limitou a marcar uma reunião, sei lá? Não precisava me dar um choque desses!

James não respondeu. Estava muito ocupado rindo.

- Ok, eu estou perdida. O que está havendo, afinal? – perguntou Lily, confusa.

Foi quando Sirius pareceu notar que não estavam sozinhos. Correu até ela e começou a despejar frases desconexas.

- Oh, Lily, eu vou ser o padrinho, certo? Por que não foi _você _me contando, em vez do Pontas? Você está tendo enjôos? Está tudo bem com você?

- Peraí,... você acha que eu... que eu... – foi a vez de Lily se juntar a James e começar a rir. – Você está achando que eu estou... que eu estou grávida? – ela conseguiu dizer, entre risos.

- E não está? – perguntou o outro, chocado.

- É _claro_ que não! – foi James quem respondeu. – Foi só brincadeira!

Sirius mudou de choque para raiva.

- Então vocês... vocês... VOCÊS MENTIRAM PARA MIM? EU PENSEI QUE EU FOSSE SER PADRINHO!

James e Lily riram ainda mais. Vendo a situação ridícula em que se encontrava, Sirius, sem conseguir evitar, juntou-se a eles.

- Eu... eu odeio vocês, ouviram? Odeio! – falou ele, entre gargalhadas.

- Eu sei que você nos ama! – brincou James.

Enquanto se acalmava, Sirius falou:

- Mas agora falando sério, por que vocês me tiraram da paz da Irlanda e me trouxeram para cá?

O casal se entreolhou.

- Você conta? – perguntou James.

- Levanto em conta quem é, acho que seria melhor ser você falando?

- Vocês estão me assustando. O que está há?

James deixou todo mundo em silêncio durante instantes, para dramatizar um pouco a situação, e por fim falou, olhando para Lily:

- Nós vamos nos casar! – anunciou.

Sirius pegou ambos num abraço triplo.

- Isso quer dizer que eu ainda vou ser padrinho, certo? Digo, quando a hora chegar?

- É claro, Almofadinhas! – riu James.

...

Mais tarde, antes do fim do expediente, um grupo de pessoas se reuniu na sala de Alastor Moody. Comeram, riram, se divertiram, mas, por fim, começaram a questionar o porquê de estarem todos ali.

- Não me cabe a mim lhes responder. – disse Moody. – Foi o casalzinho ali quem nos reuniu.

Os olhares voltaram-se para Lily e James, que lhes deram a notícia que, horas atrás, foi dada a Sirius.

Receberam cumprimentos, votos de felicidades e pedidos para que fossem convidados para o casamento. Outras pessoas poderiam achar errado começar uma família com uma guerra a decorrer, mas estava faltando coragem nas pessoas, e James e Lily esbanjavam coragem. Não se deixariam abater porque um bruxo das trevas estava decidido a ser um assassino.

Antes de desaparatarem para suas respectivas casas, ficaram conversando um pouco.

- Haverá reunião da Ordem amanhã, certo? – perguntou Lily.

- Sim. Seria semana que vem, mas acharam necessário marcar uma antes.

- E sabe o que vai haver depois de amanhã?

- O quê? – perguntou James, curioso.

- O jantar na casa dos meus pais. – contou-lhe ela.

Ele surpreendeu-se.

- Sério? Já?

- Achei que seria melhor marcar o mais rápido possível.

- Tem razão.

- Mas tem uma coisa. Eles pensam que vai ser apenas para te apresentar. Nem imaginam que será para anunciar nosso casamento.

Ele ficou sério.

- O que foi?

- Você... você acha que ele vão... você sabe... me _aprovar_? – perguntou ele, inseguro.

Ela sorriu carinhosamente e abraçou-o pelo pescoço.

- Quem _não_ aprovaria?

Ele fez cara de pensativo.

- Hum, não sei, talvez uma certa ruivinha irritadiça, que insistia em me chamar pelo sobrenome?

Lily riu.

- Mas ela mudou, certo?

- Mudou, sim, e para _muito_ melhor. – disse James, antes de beijá-la.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Ae, dois dias e mais um capítulo!

Estão gostando da fic? Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês no próximo, hehehehe

Gente, comentem, ok? Eu prometo que vou responder todas as reviews! auheuaheuheuhau

* * *

><p><strong>YukaCharlie - <strong>Fez bem em comentar, ahuahuahuahua. Gostou da surpresinha do James para o Sirius? ~fail.


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

O dia seguinte foi-se rápido o suficiente para passar despercebido.

À noite, na reunião da Ordem da Fênix, os assuntos tratados não foram de todo surpresa. Todos sabiam a situação em que se encontravam e como teriam que trabalhar ainda mais arduamente.

- Mais participantes na ordem ajudariam, decerto. – comentou Frank Longbottom.

- É, nós poderíamos tentar recrutar mais gente. – concordaram outros.

Logo um burburinho de concordância soou pela sala.

- Vocês estão se esquecendo de que agora está difícil encontrar gente confiável. – explicou Moody. – Poderíamos facilmente trazer um espião para a Ordem, sem percebermos.

E com esse feliz comentário, a conversa foi encerrada.

Os bruxos estavam sendo encarregados de diversas missões, uma mais perigosa do que a outra, mas Lily, James e outros tinha apenas que se manter vigilantes e prontos para qualquer emergência.

O resto da noite foi-se calmamente, dando lugar a um novo dia, sábado – o dia em que James seria apresentando aos Evans.

O maroto passou o dia desnorteado como Lily nunca o vira anteriormente. Trocava as palavras, via-se indo para a direção errada, e estava sendo sussurrando coisas como "os Evans vão gostar de mim" e "não tenho medo da irmã estranha de Lily". Esta estava divertindo-se imensamente com a situação em que James se encontrava.

De noite, foi a vez de Lily ficar agitada.

- Mãe, você tem a certeza de que está tudo pronto? – perguntava ela.

A Sra. Evans ria.

- Sim, filha, o jantar está pronto, que eu saiba, a mesa também...

- Como assim, _que eu saiba_? Preciso ir conferir. – e partiu em direção à sala de jantar.

A casa dos Evans era simples e aconchegante. Mobiliada com muito bom gosto, emanava uma aura de conforto e calma.

A mãe de Lily viu a filha entrar de rompante na sala. Carregava nas mãos dois guardanapos de algodão, como os que sempre usavam em ocasiões especiais, como a do dia presente.

- Mãe? Mãe?

- Sim, minha querida?

- Você não acha que estes guardanapos são de cores diferente? Digo, este aqui – apontou para o que estava na mão esquerda – parece ser um rosa alaranjado, já este outro – levantou a outra mão – tem um tom mais _salmon_.

A Sra. Evans revirou os olhos, divertida. Os guardanapos não tinha diferença alguma.

- Lily, você não acha que está exagerando? São ambos da mesma cor!

Lily olhou de um para o outro durante algum tempo.

- É... realmente. – e voltou para a cozinha.

Logo Petúnia e o pai desceram as escadas. Petúnia trazia um vestido um tanto quanto estranho que, segundo ela, adequava-se à situação, já que "a noite será dos esquisitos", como ela dizia.

O Sr. Evans vinha vestido com um terno simples, porém elegante. Dava-lhe um ar despojado e casual. A esposa, assim como Lily, trajava verde, que lhe realçava a cor dos olhos.

Acomodaram-se nos sofás da sala de estar. Ainda estava cedo. Faltava um pouco tempo para o horário em que James chegaria.

Na TV, passava um _reality show_, um tanto quanto divertido, que os entreteve.

Cortando o silêncio, o pai de Lily falou:

- No quê que esse jovem trabalha mesmo, Lily?

- Bom, no mesmo que eu. – respondeu-lhe a filha. – No departamento de aurores, no Ministério.

- Hum, vejo. E essa é considerada uma profissão renomada?

A pergunta surpreendeu Lily. Não pensou que o pai fosse ser tão indiscreto, e preocupou-se com o modo como ele agiria estando James presente.

- É sim, pai. – ela explicou. – Mas muito perigosa, também.

Esta última parte o pai dela já sabia, visto que tivera que concordar em deixar a filha seguir com aquela profissão, mas Lily pensou que, dizendo que ser um auror era algo perigoso, faria James parecer mais corajoso. _Embora eu saiba que ele o é_, pensou.

- Ele bem que poderia morrer, então. – comentou Petúnia, distraidamente. – Seria uma anormalidade a menos no mundo.

- Petúnia, não fale isso! – retrucou a Sra. Evans.

- Por mim, ele não faria falta alguma. – continuou ela, como se sequer tivesse escutado a mãe.

- Pois eu sei que faria falta para a Lily, que é sua irmã! – disse a outra. – Como _você_ se sentiria se algo de ruim acontecesse com o Vernon?

Como sempre acontecia, a mãe de Lily sabia exatamente o que falar para deixar a filha horrorizada. Petúnia calou-se e ficou pálida apenas com o pensamento de que algo acontecesse com seu namorado.

Lily riu internamente. Admirava imensamente a mãe e esse jeito dela de sempre dominar a situação. Queria ser uma mãe como ela para os próprios filhos.

O relógio soou da parede da cozinha, anunciando as 19h em ponto. Era a hora marcada para que James chegasse.

Quase que imediatamente, a campainha tocou, e Lily logo se precipitou em direção à porta, para abri-la.

Mexeu no cabelo e arrumou o vestido, antes de dar entrada ao convidado, com um sorriso no rosto, que logo se desvaneceu.

Do outro lado da porta, estava um jovem gordo, com ar arrogante.

Petúnia levantou-se, pegou o desconhecido pela mão e levou-o até à sala.

- Mãe, pai, este é o meu namorado – quase noivo -, o Vernon Dursley, de quem vos falei. – anunciou, sorrindo cinicamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** AUHAUHAUHAUA Petúnia, você é sacana, sério.

KKKK

Eu precisava estragar a felicidade dos pombinhos, sério. Eu tava deixando eles felizes de mais, tinha que ter algo de ruim durante a fic, né?

Mas não se preocupem, eu sou piedosa e vou fazer os possíveis para eles serem o mais felizes possível antes de... vocês sabem né?

Ah, eu tô eufórica assim porque hoje é meu aniversário! (quem vai deixar um comentário lindo e fofo pra Quel aqui, quem vai?) lol

É isso, gente, até depois de amanhã, quando postar o capítulo VI.

PS: Tenho maldades reservadas para o nosso ship queridinho, MUAHAHAHA!


	6. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Ninguém respondeu nada. A surpresa havia chocado todos os presentes no local, levando Petúnia a continuar falando.

- Bom, como a esquisita ali – apontou para Lily, com a cabeça – vai trazer o namorado para jantar, achei que não haveria problema em trazer o _meu_ namorado, também.

Cortando o clima crítico que estava no ar, a mãe de Lily falou:

- Ahn, bom, tudo bem, minha querida, mas pelo menos poderia ter nos avisado, não acha?

Petúnia deu de ombros.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa.

O Sr. Evans sussurrou:

- Acho que conseguiu.

- Ah, venha aqui, Vernon, seja bem-vindo. – disse a Sra. Evans, forçando um sorriso e tentando manter a educação.

- Muito obrigado. – respondeu o outro.

A arrogância não estava apenas no aspecto dele, conforme Lily pode ver. O seu modo de andar, de falar, de agir, tudo mostrava que ele era uma pessoa extremamente orgulhosa. _Não imagino do que uma pessoa ter orgulho em si, sendo feia e estranha como ele é_, pensou Lily, afastando o pensamento logo depois. _Não o conheço, não o posso julgar._

Petúnia logo começou a falar sobre Vernon, cobrindo qualquer defeito que o rapaz tivesse e elevando suas qualidades. Se, em algum momento, ele pretendia falar sobre si, não teve oportunidade, pois Petúnia não o permitiu.

Lily estava extremamente entediada. Não sabia o que houvera, mas James já estava quinze minutos atrasado, e ela nem queria imaginar nos males que pudessem lhe ter acontecido.

- Onde está o seu... _namorado_, afinal? – perguntou Petúnia, com uma careta.

- Ele logo virá. – respondeu Lily, tentando parecer confiante.

- Que falta de educação, atrasar-se para um jantar com a família da namorada.

Lily ignorou, então a irmã aproveitou para continuar falando sobre o emprego de Vernon, numa empresa idiota de brocas. _Quem trabalha com brocas?_

- Pelo amor de Deus, Lily, será que você não poderia dar um telefonema para o esquisito vir logo? – reclamou Petúnia. – Eu estou com fome!

- Vá comer, então. – resmungou Lily, como resposta. – E saiba que _nós_ não usamos telefone.

Pelo olhar venenoso que Petúnia lhe lançou, percebia-se que ela ainda não tinha contado ao Dursley que ela era uma bruxa.

- Tenham calma, meninas, ele já deve estar chegando. – disse-lhes a mãe.

Foi dito e certo. A campainha tocou, e Lily foi abrir a porta.

Dessa vez era James quem estava do outro lado, e ela o recebeu com um grande sorriso.

- Você demorou muito, já estava me preocupando. – sussurrou-lhe ela.

- Me perdoe, Moody me pediu para ficar um pouco mais. – ele explicou.

- Entra. – ela abriu espaço para ele passar. – Infelizmente, minha irmã decidiu fazer uma... surpresinha.

- Como assim?

Mas não foi preciso responder. James viu a moça com cara de cavalo – que só podia ser a irmã de Lily – de braço dado com um sujeito estranho. 

- Namorado? – perguntou a Lily, entre dentes.

- Aham. – respondeu-lhe ela.

James cumprimentou todos os presentes de forma educada e alegre, já agradando os pais da sua namorada. Petúnia e Vernon ficaram olhando-o de cara feia, mas ele fingiu não ver.

Enquanto se dirigiram para a cozinha, Lily disse:

- Não sabia que você tinha roupas formais de trouxa. – brincou, pois ele estava vestido de um terno que não era bruxo.

- E não tinha. Até esta manhã. – respondeu, sorrindo.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Eu sei que você me ama assim.

Ela riu, mas não disse mais nada.

O jantar correu maravilhosamente, exceto, talvez, para Petúnia e Vernon, que ficaram em segundo plano.

Lily viu-se olhando para James enquanto ele falava de assuntos trouxas com o seu pai. _Ele me surpreende cada vez mais_. Se antes havia dúvidas de que os Evans gostariam de James, estas não existiam mais.

O outro casal bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu chamar a atenção dos pais de Lily. Estes estavam encantados com o namorado da filha. A mãe da garota levantou o polegar para ela, discretamente, num gesto de aprovação.

Internamente, Lily estava orgulhosa, e quase agradecida à irmã. Se ela não tivesse tido a ideia de levar o próprio namorado para o jantar de família, talvez a atenção depositada em James não seria tanta.

Terminado o jantar, foram para a sala de estar, continuar a conversa.

- Bom, devo me desculpar, mas tenho que ir. – disse Vernon, na sua voz irritante. – Amanhã trabalho cedo, então preciso voltar para casa.

- Só eu estou vendo uma indireta para uma certa pessoa, nessa frase? – sussurrou James, para que somente Lily pudesse escutar.

Assim que ele saiu, Petúnia retirou-se, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de dizer um simples _boa noite_.

- Me desculpe a minha filha, James. – disse a Sra. Evans, gentilmente. – Ela não é exatamente _educada_, entende?

James deu-lhe um sorriso simpático.

- Entendo, sim. Não há problema.

Lily imaginou que ali, sem a irmã por perto, seria a melhor hora para falar sobre seu casamento com James, então cutucou-o por trás, na expectativa de que ele entendesse.

Felizmente, ele percebeu.

- Então, Sr. e Sra. Evans, eu queria agradecer muito pelo jantar, estava ótimo. – começou ele. – E queria também... bom, fazer um anúncio.

O Sr. Evans levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim?

- Bom, antes de mais, queria dizer que eu amo muito a vossa filha, e respeito-a da mesma forma, assim como a vocês. – ele havia treinado este discurso várias vezes, mas ainda assim sentia-se nervoso.

- Aonde quer chegar? – perguntou o pai de Lily, curioso.

- Eu queria... bom, eu queria pedir a mão da sua filha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Comentem, nem que seja só pra dizer "estou lendo." É uma ordem.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio.

- Pedir a mão... da minha filha? – repetiu o homem, de sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bom, sim. – confirmou-lhe James.

- James já me pediu em casamento, é claro, mas ele queria muito a vossa aprovação. – disse Lily, rapidamente.

O Sr. e a Sra. Evans se entreolharam, como sempre faziam. Era como se conseguissem ler o pensamento um do outro através de uma simples troca de olhar.

Foi a mãe de Lily quem falou.

- Devo dizer que... – ela sorriu. – nada me faria mais feliz. Vocês têm nosso apoio.

O rosto de Lily se iluminou.

- Sério? – os pais confirmaram com a cabeça – Mas isso é ótimo!

Lançou-se sobre os pais, abraçando-os, e logo depois foi dar um beijo em James.

- Nada dessas trocas de carinho na minha frente, ok? – disse o Sr. Evans, embora sua expressão fosse divertida.

Os pais da garota deixaram o casal a sós, para conversar.

- Bom, agora nada mais nos impede de ser feliz. – comentou James.

- Acredite, mesmo se eles não aprovassem você, eu fugiria, e nós casaríamos escondido.

Ele espantou-se

- Você fazia isso por mim? – perguntou-lhe, surpreso.

- Isso e muito mais, James. – ela riu. – Esqueceu que eu amo você?

- Hum, eu acho que me relembrar isso de vez em quando não me faria mal.

Os dois riram.

James olhou as horas.

- Caramba, tenho que ir, Lily, já é tarde. Eu vou indo.

- Mas amanhã é domingo, nós não trabalhamos.

- Eu sei, mas não quero abusar da boa vontade dos seus pais. – sorriu-lhe.

Foram até à cozinha, onde James se despediu dos pais de Lily.

- Ainda é cedo, fica mais um pouco. – disse a Sra. Evans.

- Em outra ocasião, talvez. Mas obrigado, de qualquer forma.

Lily acompanhou-o até à saída.

Despediram-se com um beijo rápido e um breve sorriso, por parte de ambos.

- Fez uma ótima escolha, minha filha. – comentou a mãe dela, quando voltou à cozinha. – Ele é um excelente rapaz.

Lily sorriu. Concordava com a mãe.

...

Nos dias que se seguiram, James e Lily dedicaram-se aos preparativos para o casamento. Jogaram-se de cabeça na hora de escolher ramos de flores, modelos de convite e decorações para a festa.

O que mais deixava Lily feliz era o fato de James não se preocupar com a opinião comum, de que tudo aquilo era coisa de mulher, e ajudá-la a preparar o casamento. Mais do nunca, sentia que estavam os dois no mesmo barco.

O único momento em que não fizeram suas escolhas juntos foi na hora de escolher o que vestiriam.

Lily levou Alice com ela até uma loja de vestidos, no intuito de comprar um para si.

- Em que tipo de vestido você está pensando? – perguntou a amiga.

- Sabe que eu não sei? Estava querendo apenas experimentar alguns, entende? E ver qual ficaria melhor.

Alice deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Bom, mãos à obra, então!

Por fim, ficaram horas dentro da loja. Lily não conseguia decidir que vestido queria. A maioria deles parecia assentar-lhe perfeitamente, mas ela nunca se dava por satisfeita.

A dona da loja pôs-se à disposição de ambas. Era uma mulher já de idade, com os cabelos grisalhos e doces olhos de uma tonalidade castanho-chocolate. Seu sorriso emanava bondade.

- Posso ajudá-las, queridas? – perguntou-lhes.

- Acho que sim. Estávamos querendo um vestido, mas ainda não encontramos nenhum que agradasse.

- E para qual das jovens é? – perguntou, olhando de Alice para Lily.

- Para mim. – respondeu Lily, sorrindo.

- E você, mocinha? – perguntou a senhora para Alice.

Esta corou.

- Ah, não. Eu... não vou casar. Não agora.

- Entendo. – levou-as até outra 'arara', com vestidos que elas ainda não tinham visto. – Dêem uma olhada. Se gostar de algum, sinta-se à vontade para o experimentar, certo?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça. Tinha separado alguns que lhe agradaram e estava disposta a testar todos.

A ida aos provadores foi um fracasso. Lily encontrava motivos para reclamar de todo e qualquer vestido. Eram todos justos demais, demasiado largos, pouco caprichosos ou exageradamente enfeitados.

Alice suspirou, cansada.

- Vamos lá, Lily, tem que ter algum que seja do seu gosto!

Ela fez uma careta.

- Não sei, não. Eu não me sinto bem dentro de nenhum deles...

Sua amiga olhou as horas e suspirou novamente. Passaram a tarde inteira dentro da loja para nada! Lá fora, já anoitecia, e logo teriam que ir embora.

Já estavam sem esperanças quando a dona da loja voltou, vinda dos fundos do estabelecimento.

- Minha querida, talvez este vá-lhe agradar. – colocou o vestido sobre o balcão. – Não estava na loja por ser meio antigo, mas, quem sabe, não faça o seu gosto?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A fic pode estar parecendo meio 'embromeixom' - por outras palavras, enrolação - mas eu achei que seria legal contar estes detalhes idiotas, sabe? Porque, cara, eles vão morrer, então que pelo menos sejam um casal normal antes disso, certo?

De qualquer forma, comentem. Me mandem um ":)" se estiverem gostando. ;P


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Foi amor à primeira vista. Lily encantou-se pelo vestido assim que lhe bateu os olhos. Correu para o provador e, em pouco tempo, estava de volta, trazendo-o vestido.

Assentara-lhe perfeitamente. Era clássico, sendo justo em cima e rodado em baixo, acentuando-lhe as curvas e deixando-a extremamente elegante.

Olhando para o espelho e admirando a própria figura, disse:

- É esse, Alice. É com este vestido que eu vou casar.

...

Algures no Beco Diagonal, James e Sirius buscavam os seus trajes a rigor.

Para eles não foi nada difícil encontrar o que usar no casamento. Escolheram dois modelos parecidos, embora o de James fosse preto e, o de Sirius, azul-marinho.

- Caramba, Pontas, não uso um desses desde os bailes de escola. – brincou Sirius, fazendo o outro rir.

- Realmente. Mas você tem que admitir, eu sempre fiquei melhor do que você, vestido a rigor. – zombou James.

- Haha, muito engraçado, Sr. James. Fica sabendo que as garotas sempre me preferiram a _mim._

- Mas como é orgulhoso, este nosso Almofadinhas.

- Uma das minhas maiores qualidades, você não acha? – disse Sirius, rindo.

Saíram da loja, cada qual com seu pacote.

- Mas e aí, James, onde estão pretendendo passar a lua-de-mel? – perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso. – Se bem que o que importa não é o local, e sim o que vão fazer, não estou certo?

- Deixa de ser pervertido, Almofadinhas! – reclamou James, embora tivesse corado.

- Por que você ficou todo vermelho, Pontas? Não vai me dizer que vocês ainda não...

- E o que isso te interessa? – resmungou o outro, interrompendo-o.

Sirius começou a rir.

- Quem diria, hein, Pontas, o que se achava tão pegador ainda não "pegou" a ruivinha!

Ele divertia-se vendo a reação de James. Estava apenas zombando, pois sabia que Lily era uma garota de respeito, mas jamais admitiria isso.

- Você sabe bem que a Lily não é como essas garotas, Sirius. Ela quer esperar pelo casamento, e, já que é a vontade dela, eu espero também. – disse ele, em defesa da namorada.

- Não precisava desse sermão, Pontas. Eu sei bem como é a minha cunhadinha. – riu Sirius.

Seguiram um tempo conversando, até que o assunto chegou até os seus amigos.

- Você tem tido notícias do Remus e do Peter? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não muitas. – respondeu James. – Ambos sabemos que Remus está na França, mas não faço ideia de onde Peter possa estar.

- Mas eles virão para o casamento, certo? Quero dizer, não é todo o dia que um Maroto se casa!

James riu.

- Sim, Almofadinhas, eles vão vir.

- E quem será o padrinho de casamento?

James fingiu pensar.

- Hum, sabe que eu não sei? – disse ele.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Certeza que não sabe? Não tem nenhum bruxo lindo e genial em mente?

O outro agitou a mao, num gesto negativo.

- Não, não, eu não posso ser meu próprio padrinho... – comentou, recebendo um tapa em seguida.

- Você não tem jeito, Pontas. – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Sabia que, às vezes, você se parece muitíssimo com a Lily? Sério, chega até a assustar...

...

Lily não esperava a visita de James. Escutou a campainha tocar e foi abrir a porta, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver quem estava do outro lado.

- Oi! – disse ela, sorrindo.

James deu-lhe um beijo rápido.

- Como você está? – perguntou-lhe. – Queria te levar a um lugar.

- Para onde? – disse Lily, curiosa.

Ele sorriu.

- É uma surpresa.

Lily revirou os olhos antes de falar.

- É bom que eu goste, ouviu, senhor Potter, senão teremos problemas! – disse, embora seu tom de voz fosse brincalhão.

James riu.

- Eu tenho a certeza que você vai amar.

Pegou-a pelo braço e aparataram.

Pararam num vilarejo. Lily, logo à primeira vista, percebeu ser um bairro bruxo, e perguntou-se o que estariam ali fazendo.

- Venha comigo, - disse James – é logo ali.

Andaram de braços dados durante algum tempo, enquanto Lily aproveitava para olhar em volta.

O lugar era encantador. As casas eram delicadas e bem-feitas, e em todos os jardins nasciam os mais variados tipos de plantas. Crianças corriam pelas ruas, alegremente, com os pais ou outro acompanhante qualquer observando de longe. Tudo emanava uma paz e felicidade incríveis.

- Agora espere. – disse-lhe James. – Feche os olhos.

Lily obedeceu, mais curiosa do que nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey, eu sei que o romantismo está a zero na fic, mas é que fica um pouco difícil escrever um romance escutando lady gaga, sabe? ;P**

**Comentem xx**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

James colocou uma venda sobre os olhos de Lily.

- O que foi, não confia em mim? – brincou ela.

- Mais vale prevenir do que remediar, certo? - James riu.

Pegou-a pela mão e andaram mais um pouco. Por fim, James parou.

- Chegamos. – anunciou ele.

- Chegamos aonde?

Ele tirou a venda dos olhos dela.

- Surpresa!

Lily ficou sem fala. Estava de frente para uma casa linda, de dois andares, com um jardim florido e bem cuidado.

- Isto... isto é... – ela gaguejou.

- Nossa casa. – explicou James, meio assustado. Estava receoso pela reação de Lily.

Lentamente, ela abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Nossa casa? – repetiu ela.

James confirmou com a cabeça.

- Você gostou?

Lily jogou os braços em volta ao seu pescoço e apertou-o contra si.

- Se eu gostei? James, eu amei! – disse ela.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Segurou-a pela mão, novamente.

- Então vamos, quero te mostrar como é por dentro.

...

Lily amou a casa. As paredes eram claras, assim como o piso.

- Não está mobiliada, ainda. Quero que sejamos nós dois a preparar a nossa casa. – explicou James.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta. – disse Lily. – Como você comprou a casa? Digo, eu não deveria ter ajudado, ou algo do gênero?

James riu.

- De modo algum! Comprei com parte da herança deixada pelos meus pais, então não há problema nenhum.

Lily notou que, mesmo que tenha falado em forma de brincadeira, ele não ficou muito confortável falando dos pais, então, abraçou-o.

- Agora tudo vai mudar, James, nós vamos ter uma nova vida.

Ele acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Mal posso esperar.

...

Os dias passaram voando. Principalmente porque James e Lily estavam mais atarefados que nunca.

Já tinham recebido uma grande quantidade de cartas confirmando presença no casamento, e presentes não paravam de chegar.

Certa noite, James e Sirius estavam na casa dos Potter, jogando conversa fora, quando escutaram um barulho vindo da lareira.

Foram ambos ver do que se tratava.

A lareira foi invadida por uma forte claridade, e, quando "apagou", mostrou quem havia chegado.

- Remus? – perguntou Sirius.

Remus Lupin saiu da lareira, com sua mala na mão. Cumprimentou os amigos.

- Pontas, Almofadinhas! – disse ele. – Como vocês estão?

- Ótimos, cara, e você?

Ele fez uma careta.

- Eu vou bem, já o meu emprego...

Remus estava mais pálido do que o normal, certamente não apenas de preocupação como por conta do seu "pequeno problema peludo", como Sirius gostava de chamar. O fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem o impedia de conseguir se manter num emprego durante muito tempo, fazendo-o ter uma vida bastante desorganizada.

- Mas e você, Pontas? O casamento é depois de amanhã, ahn?

Sirius riu.

- O Pontas aqui deve estar mais eufórico que a própria noiva.

- Eu não duvido nada. – brincou Remus.

James apenas sorriu. Adorava ter os amigos por perto.

- Mas e o Peter? – perguntou. – Sabem por onde ele anda?

Os dois negaram com a cabeça.

- Eu não faço ideia. – disse Sirius. – Mas eu acho bom que aquele rato velho e fedorento dê o ar da graça e vá ao casamento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Caramba, eu acho que nunca escrevi uma fic tão entediante...**

**Minha criatividade mandou lembrança, só pode... xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritha Black E.C Prongs Potter - Uau, uma portuguesa acompanhando minha fic? Já fui ao seu país, morei um bom tempo lá. ;P<strong>


	10. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Finalmente, o dia do casamento chegou. A igreja estava abarrotada de gente que conversava na meia hora que faltava para a noiva entrar.

Lily estava dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem com a mãe e as amigas.

- Vocês têm certeza de que eu estou bem? – perguntou ele, insegura.

As outras riram.

- Você está perfeita, Lily. Daria inveja em algumas princesas por aí. – brincou Alice.

Lily deu um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim parecia preocupada.

- Eu estou tão nervosa. – ela admitiu.

- É normal, filha. Afinal, é o dia do seu casamento. – consolou-a a mãe.

Lily corou.

- Ah, é, mas também estou... bem,... preocupada com a lua-de-mel. – sussurrou, envergonhada.

- Oh, entendi. – respondeu a mãe, ficando também um pouco constrangida com o rumo da conversa. – Mas você ainda é...

- É, eu sou. – Lily se precipitou a dizer.

- Ok, é que eu achei que depois todo esse tempo em que vocês namoram vocês já teriam... você sabe.

Lily negou com a cabeça e voltou-se para o espelho. Não haveria _blush_ que conseguisse fazer com que alguém ficasse com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o dela estava.

Ficou um silêncio constrangedor no quarto.

Alice olhou para as horas.

- Olhem só! Lily, você vai se atrasar!

- Mas não dizem que a noiva sempre se atrasa um pouco?

- Vamos nos atrasar _muito_ se não sairmos agora. – replicou a garota.

Ajudaram Lily com o vestido e a mala e saíram, em direção ao local de onde seriam levadas para Godric's Hollow.

...

O casamento em si foi perfeito. James pegou-se abobalhado enquanto observava Lily adentrar a igreja, ao ritmo da marcha nupcial. Teve que fazer todos os esforços possíveis para se concentrar na cerimônia e não ficar encarando – ou admirando, dependendo do ponto de vista – a futura mulher.

Quando chegou a hora do "sim", Lily teve que se segurar para não chorar, embora fossem lágrimas de alegria.

Assim que saíram da igreja foram levados para o terreno ao lado, onde estava preparada a festa.

O lugar estava decorado em tons de lilás e azul, as cores preferidas do novo casal. Poderia parecer uma combinação de cores estranha, mas elas se encaixaram, quase como uma metáfora para James e Lily.

Logo foram chamados para abrir a pista de dança.

James pegou Lily pela mão e levou-a até o centro da pista. Colocou uma mão na sua cintura e segurou a outra, sem nunca deixar de lhe olhar nos olhos.

Começaram a dançar.

- Você está linda, sabia? – disse ele, enquanto dançavam.

Lily sorriu.

- Você também não está nada mal. – brincou.

Ele riu.

- Está feliz?

- Pode apostar que sim. Como nunca estive. – olhando nos olhos dela, James podia ver todo o seu amor refletido.

- É assim que eu quero te ver sempre. Feliz.

- Se eu estiver do seu lado já vai ser o suficiente. – ela respondeu, carinhosa.

Lily olhou em volta. Já não dançavam sozinhos. Outros casais haviam se juntado a eles na pista de dança, embora eles ainda fossem a atração principal.

- A festa está sendo perfeita. – disse ela. – Na verdade, o dia hoje está sendo perfeito.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, colocando a boca perto da sua orelha e dando-lhe arrepios.

- Pode ficar ainda melhor. Hoje será a nossa lua-de-mel.

Ela estremeceu levemente.

- Pois é, sobre esse assunto, eu preciso te dizer que eu nunca...

- Eu sei, eu sei. – ele tranqüilizou-a. – Apenas saiba que eu te amo muito, viu?

Ela recostou a cabeça sobre o ombro do marido. Ela riu com essa nova realidade.

- O que foi? – perguntou James.

- Nada. – respondeu ela, contendo o riso. – Acho que só agora me toquei que somos marido e mulher.

Ele hesitou.

- Somos... é, nós somos! – disse ele, antes de girá-la no ar.

- James, cuidado! – disse ela, embora estivesse rindo.

- Você me deixa feliz. – ele olhou-a nos olhos. – Eu te amo muito, sabia?

Ela estava pronta para dizer que o sentimento era recíproco quando algo explodiu.

À volta, sombras começaram a aparecer.

- Não pode ser. – sussurrou James, espantado.

- O que foi, James, o que está havendo? – perguntou Lily assustada.

James olhou para ele.

- São Comensais. Comensais da morte. Invadindo nosso casamento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A fic está tãaaaaaao perto do fim, agora... )=**

**Acho que eu devia avisar que não vai haver lua de mel na fic (pelo menos nao escrita, aeuheuheuheu), levando em conta que deveria ter sido uma fic bem pequena e rendeu muitos capítulos. **

**E também porque eu não quero chegar tão próximo das desgraças que estão por vir, então vou limitar-me a escrever um final feliz, hehehe. **

**xx**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Último capítulo, oh my creys...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

Lily ficou paralisada. Era o seu casamento, e comensais estavam invadindo a sua festa. Foi até à bolsa, pegar sua varinha. Quando voltou, a briga já começara.

O lado bom: Voldemort provavelmente pensou que haveria pouca gente na festa, pois mandara um número pequeno de comensais.

O lado ruim: Não haviam aurores suficientes na festa, mesmo em maior número, estavam em desvantagem e o vestido de noiva atrapalhava Lily ao andar.

- James! – chamou ela.

Ele veio de algures no meio do aglomerado de gente.

- Lily! Como você está?

- Eu estou bem, ainda. Mas o que está havendo? Como eles conseguiram entrar?

James olhou em volta.

- Há um traidor entre nós. – disse ele, com mais convicção do que Lily desejaria. – Só não há como saber quem. A verdade é que toda a área estava protegida, magicamente, é claro, e só daria para entrar se alguém do lado de dentro o permitisse.

Lily estremeceu. Olhou para todos os seus amigos, que tentavam se defender, meio perdidos, e teria ficado ali, imaginando quem teria dado a tal permissão para que inimigos invadissem seu casamento se um homem de máscara não tivesse vindo sobre ela. Era agora mais uma lutando. Claro, eles estavam em vantagem, mas os comensais não teriam medo de matar ninguém.

Ainda vestida de noiva, foi abordada por um dos bruxos de capa preta.

...

O que ninguém tinha visto fora o momento em que Peter Pettigrew se afastou dos outros para contatar os comensais da morte. Sem que ninguém percebesse, quebrou também a cobertura mágica que estava protegendo a festa e seus respectivos convidados.

Mas ali, agora, com uma sequência de pequenas lutas ocorrendo à sua volta, ele ficou desnorteado, sem saber para que lado ir. Se lutasse contra os comensais, estes provavelmente o matariam por estar traindo-os, mas não podia lutar contra as pessoas que o consideravam um "amigo", mesmo não passando de um espião covarde.

Limitou-se a ficar num canto, fingindo-se aterrorizado demais para participar da briga.

...

Depois que despistou seu rival, Lily foi até Moody, que fez contato com outros aurores, para que viessem ajudar. Logo estes chegaram, dando um fim às lutas.

Vendo que estavam em mais desvantagem do que nunca, os comensais partiram, deixando um pequeno rasto de destruição para trás.

James foi até Lily.

- Lily, você está bem? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Mas e os convidados, como estão? – perguntou Lily.

James olhou em volta. Pareciam todos um pouco desnorteados, mas ninguém estava ferido, pelo menos não gravemente.

- Acho que vão ficar bem. – respondeu ele, por fim.

Abraçou-a apertado e deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça, carinhosamente.

Lily olhou para o marido.

- Ei, vamos ter que dar fim à festa, não é?

- Creio que é o melhor a fazer. – respondeu James.

Os convidados entenderam o casal, quando lhes explicaram tudo o que entenderam do que houve.

- Eu só gostaria de saber quem deixou que isso acontecesse. – reclamou Remus.

- Eu também. - disse Sirius. – Essa pessoa infeliz teria que se ver comigo.

Peter se encolheu um pouco de onde estava.

- De qualquer forma, muito obrigado pela compreensão, e por terem vindo. – disse James. – Foi importante para nós. –o olhou para Lily, que confirmou.

Os convidados foram saindo aos poucos, despedindo-se do mais novo casal e desejando felicidades. Alguns, mais atrevidos, perguntavam sobre a lua-de-mel.

- Isso será uma surpresa. – dizia James a todos os curiosos.

No fim, ficaram apenas Lily, James, Sirius e Remus. Peter foi embora na primeira oportunidade que teve.

- O que aquele rato tem de tão importante para fazer, afinal? – perguntou Sirius.

- Vai saber, Almofadinhas. – retrucou James. – O Rabicho nunca foi muito bom da cabeça. – brincou.

Lily riu.

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo. Acho que vão ficar velhinhos e ainda assim continuarão brincando como crianças.

- Pode ter a certeza. – confirmou Remus.

- Pra sempre.

- Até morrermos.

Sentaram-se à volta de uma das mesas.

- Mas e aí, casalzinho? Como vai ser a lua-de-mel? – brincou Sirius, maliciosamente.

Lily enrubesceu.

- Isso não te interessa, Black. – brincou também James.

- E a Lily está ficando constrangida. – completou Remus, no mesmo tom brincalhão.

- Ei, - disse ela. – Vocês é que são muito pervertidos!

Os outros riram.

- De qualquer forma, eu e Remus já vamos indo. Estamos tirando o tempo do casal. – disse Sirius.

Despediram-se e Lily e James acompanharam o casal até à saída.

- Até mais.

- Até! – disse Lily, antes de Remus e Sirius aparatarem.

James pegou a esposa pela mão e levou-a até a mesa onde estavam.

- Você está feliz? – perguntou James, sorrindo.

Lily sorriu também.

- Sim, eu estou.

- Que bom, porque é assim que eu quero que você fique sempre. Feliz.

Ela soltou um risinho.

- Não se preocupe. Para mim, basta estar ao seu lado.

- Então fique sabendo que estarei. Você vai ter que me agüentar para sempre. – brincou ele.

Lily riu.

- Assim eu espero, James. Assim eu espero. – disse ela, antes de beijá-lo apaixonadamente.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: A lua de mel, com todos os detalhes sordicos (cara safada) ficam por vossa conta, ok? hehehe**

**Eu poderia ter escrito mais, mas eu me sentiria muito perto da morte de um dos meus shippers favoritos. )=**

**De qualquer forma, comentem, ok? Nem que seja só pra dizer "ae, eu li!" KKKK**

**P.S.: Pra quem costuma acompanhar minhas fics, eu vou ficar um tempo sem postar nenhuma, já que agora só tenho fics pra escrever. nao posto sem estarem prontas, porque eu sempre demoro muito pra escrever ;P**

**xx**


End file.
